New Life
by mysterydesert
Summary: Elena wants to erase the past three years and make sure she never meets Damon and Stefan. But when Bonnie agrees to send her back in time, she ends up in 1864.


Elena knew that Bonnie would never agree to her plan. Yet as she walked to the door she thought 'I have to try. Everyone died because of me!' Grabbing her phone and keys she quickly left the house and drove to Bonnie's.

Knocking on the door was an ominous sound to Elena. She knew it meant her plan was starting, but getting Bonnie to agree to help her was going to be the hardest part. Bonnie was the only one who could help.

Bonnie answered the door, and seeing it was Elena a smile appeared on her face! 'Elena, hey!' she said with some surprise. Elena tried to plaster a smile on her face but it was impossible. If this plan succeeded everything she knew was about to change, she would be erasing the past 3 years, but Alaric being turned was the last straw. She could and would not loose anyone else. Too many people had died because of her.

'Hey, Bonnie', Elena said, her voice shaking slightly out of nerves. 'I need to ask you to do something for me.'

Bonnie looked quizzically at Elena. 'Before I agree, what is it you want me to do exactly?'

Elena decided to say it all at once, but needed to head off any interruptions first. 'Ok I'll tell you everything but I don't want you to interrupt me ok?' She looked at Bonnie and saw a small crease form between her eyes but she nodded. Elena's hands suddenly started sweating. She had never been so scared. 'Bonnie I need you to cast a spell. Since Stefan and Damon arrived here three years ago I have felt happiness beyond belief and have been through so many experiences, but I've also had the worst times of my life. I have felt pain beyond imagination, and all of that is due to me, being aware and becoming involved in the world of the supernatural, and I can't take it anymore. Bonnie', Elena took a deep breath knowing she would hear the answer any second 'I want you to send me back in time so I can stop myself meeting Stefan and Damon and so that the past three years change, and so no-one I love dies'.

Elena looked at Bonnie feeling like she had just run a marathon she was so exhausted from what she had just said. 'Elena, you- no, I- Elena, just- no!' Bonnie stared at Elena. 'Are you crazy? You can't do that! You'd be erasing everything that has happened with no guarantee of a change!'

Elena stuck her chin out. 'I don't care. If I can try and stop everything that has happens I'll be a lot happier than if I did nothing.' Elena could see Bonnie building up her defence and knew she would have to throw out something she never wanted to. 'Bonnie, if I do this- if you help me do this- I can bring back your grandmother.'

Bonnie started at Elena suddenly silent, all the fight going out of her. 'Elena, I want that more than anything but what you're asking for...'

Closing her eyes in frustration Elena said 'Bonnie this is the thing I want most in the world. If you don't help me, everything is just going to get worse; I have to make it better.'

The pleading in Elena's eyes seemed to reach Bonnie. Elena knew she had to do this. Bonnie looked right at Elena and nodded.

'Ok, I'll do it.' Bonnie said. 'But only because I love you so much, and I know you wouldn't ask unless you were desperate, and I suppose there is a chance you could stop all the deaths from the past three years.'

'Thank you Bonnie, you have no idea how much this means to me'.

Bonnie clapped her hands together. 'Right, I need to prepare.'

Five minutes later Elena was standing in the middle of a ring of candles, their flames flickering in the growing darkness of Bonnie's room. Her heart was pounding and she knew he risk of going back in time but as she kept telling herself, she had to try.

Elena closed her eyes and said in the steadiest voice she could manage, 'I'm ready'.

Bonnie started muttering some strange words Elena could not understand but she could feel a strong wind blowing her hair back from her face and could also feel the heat of the candles washing around her.

Next second it had all stopped. Bonnie's voice, the wind and the heat form the candles. Suddenly a cold blast of air hit her and she opened her eyes in shock. She could barely see through the sudden sheet of rain falling and it was a few seconds before it registered that she must have gone back in time. Bonnie had done it.

Deciding she had to get out if this horrible weather Elena ran forwards, seeing the shape of a house appear out if the rain, now falling down so hard, it hurt as it pelted her skin. Suddenly and unexpectedly someone slammed into her knocking her to the ground.

'My goodness, I apologize!' Elena knew that voice. She looked up and saw Damon. But not Damon as she knew him. This Damon was dressed up in an old style suit and his hair was longer than usual and wavy. 'Ah, Katherine! I am so...' he trailed off, noticing her clothes. 'Miss Katherine, may I ask why you are wearing such...unusual clothes?'

Elena stared up at him, the truth suddenly dawning on her. Damon dressed in 1800's attire, calling her Katherine and questioning her current clothes. Bonnie had sent her back in time alright. The only problem was she'd over shot it. Elena was in 1864.


End file.
